


Дом на холме

by Cergart



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Haunted Houses, Magic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cergart/pseuds/Cergart
Summary: Король Гоблинов пытался заманить меня в ловушку три раза – первые две попытки провалились, а о результатах же третьей говорить пока рано.





	Дом на холме

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The House on the Hill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564784) by [Nonsuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsuch/pseuds/Nonsuch). 



> бета Vashta Nerada

Король Гоблинов пытался заманить меня в ловушку три раза — первые две попытки провалились, о результатах же третьей говорить пока рано.

Первая ловушка была сокрыта в сверкающем кристалле. Я использовала его в качестве настольной лампы, когда занималась, и никогда не прикасалась к нему голыми руками. Когда меня не было дома, кристалл хранился в нижнем ящике стола, надежно спрятанный от любопытной мачехи под горой резинок и старого лака для ногтей.

Вторая таилась в письме, изрядно благоухающем персиками. Оно пришло посреди зимы, когда мороз вынуждал нас ежевечерне топить камин в гостиной. Дождавшись, когда родители выйдут из гостиной, я бросила письмо в огонь. Пламя вспыхнуло белым и взвилось, издав странное, болезненное шипение. Я пристально наблюдала за вернувшимися родителями. Нахмурившись, они молча покосились на пустую фруктовую вазу, располагавшуюся на журнальном столике. Моей улыбки они так и не заметили.

Третью ловушку, гораздо более изобретательную, он привел в действие спустя несколько лет. Я решила провести последнее лето перед колледжем в Англии с мамой: в свободное от съемок время она жила со своим парнем в Кенте. Они занимали зловеще идиллический домик в столь же зловеще идиллической деревушке. Это я почувствовала, глядя на фотографии, присланные мамой. И по прибытии это впечатление лишь усилилось. Все было настолько старомодно-идеальным и мирным, что тревога вскоре сменилась смертной скукой. Населяли эту деревушку одни старики, разговаривавшие только о пустяках. На окрестных полях паслись неестественно чистые кони и овцы редких пород. Постоянная тишина казалась мне невыносимой.

Мама как могла старалась уделять мне время, но телефонные переговоры с агентами и чтение унылых сценариев отнимало у нее много времени. Мы выезжали в центр только чтобы пройтись по магазинам или встретиться со льстивыми агентами и продюсерами, отчего я еще более остро ощущала свое одиночество и с нетерпением ждала начала занятий. Чтобы хоть как-то развеять тоску я погрузилась в обширную коллекцию пьес мамы, начиная от якобитских трагедий и кончая легкими комедиями. Некоторые пассажи я выучила наизусть, поскольку решила, что едва ли на юных сокурсников-театралов что-то может произвести большее впечатление, чем способность цитировать «Жаль, что она шлюха».

Но даже я не могу выжить на одних книгах. Когда чтение надоедало, я прогуливалась по окрестностям, наслаждалась пением птиц и разглядывала фермы и крошечные шпили церквей, видневшиеся вдалеке.

В такие моменты я чувствовала себя свободной.

Как-то раз, поднимаясь на холм проторенной тропинкой, я заметила, что кто-то шуршит в траве. «Наверное, кролик», — я пригляделась внимательнее. Вдруг он ручной? Зверек, почувствовав чужое присутствие, замер и уставился на меня. Он находился в футах десяти, и мне удалось отлично рассмотреть его. Большими заостренными ушами и пушистым хвостом существо отдаленно напоминало кролика, но огромные черные блестящие глаза, бледная голая кожа, испещренная шрамами, уродливые загнутые когти и глуповатая мордочка не оставляли сомнений: впервые с последнего приключения в Лабиринте мне встретился гоблин.

Прежде чем я успела вымолвить хоть слово, гоблин развернулся и бросился наутек. Я кинулась в погоню, стараясь не потерять его из вида, как вдруг гоблин исчез, оставив меня стоять посреди луга. Я растерянно огляделась по сторонам и тут заметила дом, огромной тенью возвышавшийся над травой: мрачное трехэтажное здание с покатой крышей и хаотично разбросанными по стенам окнами; ни ворот, ни сада. Я почувствовала, как земля просела у меня под ногами; ощущение напомнило мне одну из поездок с тетушкой Мод. Тетя была женщиной весьма дородной и когда садилась в машину та чуть ли не прижималась дном к земле.

Конечно, я сразу поняла, что здесь замешана магия. Дома просто так не появляются из воздуха, да и здешние коттеджи выглядели ухоженными. Маминых соседей хватил бы удар, заметь они это чудовищное нагромождение прогнившего дерева. Нет, дом явно ждал меня, и я прекрасно знала, кто за этим стоит.

Шагая к крыльцу, я размышляла о предыдущих ловушках. Кристалл перенес бы меня в Лабиринт, коснись я его ладонью, а в письме, наверняка, крылось какое-нибудь дьявольское заклинание. Друзья рассказали мне о Короле Гоблинов достаточно, чтобы я раскусила его тактику. Однако стоило признать, что данный подарок был куда соблазнительнее. Разум твердил, что пора уносить ноги, но любопытство оказалось сильнее. На какие только безумства нас порой не толкает скука.

Стучать не пришлось — дверь сама распахнулась стоило мне приблизиться. Побродив возле крыльца я отыскала толстую ветвь и, подперев ею дверь, зашла в дом.

Прихожая встретила меня смехом. Казалось, что он доносился откуда-то сверху; эхо разносилось по всему особняку, словно гоблины облюбовали стропила. Клацанье когтей только подтверждало мою догадку, но когда я подняла глаза, конечно, никого не увидела. В конце концов я бросила попытки разглядеть в тенях гоблинов и переключила внимание на обстановку. Дом был сложен из дерева и камня; пахло воском, пылью и гнилью, стены обшиты панелями, а лестницы, к моему облегчению, не нарушали законов гравитации. Было очевидно, что за особняком плохо ухаживали, но жить в нем в принципе было можно. После замка короля гоблинов, меня это не удивило.

Не обращая внимание на смех, я направилась к двойным дверям, из-под которых пробивалась полоска света.

Повернув ручку, я толкнула дверь. Моему взору предстала крайне запущенная гостиная: в воздухе витал тяжелый пряный запах, а в царившем полумраке едва можно было различить очертания предметов. Судя по эху шагов, отдававшемуся от стен, комната была довольно большой; единственным источником света было пламя в большом черном камине. Перед ним стояли два кресла, в одном из которых развалился Король Гоблинов. В отличие от нашей первой встречи, он был одет более сдержанно, а отблески огня придавали его коже естественный цвет. Джарет пристально смотрел на огонь, и я вздрогнула, когда он произнес:

— Ты не постучала.

Я замешкалась, прежде чем ответить.

— Я решила, что меня пригласили, раз входная дверь сама открылась.

— Правильный вывод. Сядь, — он указал на соседнее кресло, и я подчинилась.

Джарет оторвался от созерцания огня и взглянул на меня. Наши взгляды встретились, и несколько мгновений мы смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока суровое выражение лица Короля Гоблинов не смягчилось. Он рассмеялся, и показался мне совсем молодым.

— Как и твои манеры, твое прекрасное лицо не изменилось.

Я натянуто улыбнулась; посетив вместе с матерью множество встреч, я научилась равнодушно принимать комплименты.

— Почему ты здесь, Король Гоблинов? Почему этот дом?

Джарет подался вперед и промурлыкал:

— Смотрю, ты стала очень практичной девушкой. Не стану отнимать у тебя время и отвечу прямо. Я здесь, потому что ты мне интересна и я хотел тебя увидеть, ведь мои остальные приглашения были проигнорированы. — Он картинно приложил руку к сердцу и горестно вздохнул. Я закатила глаза. — Что касается второго вопроса, то дом появляется там, где я пожелаю. Его фундамент заложили в Брэдфорде.

— А где находится Брэдфорд? — перебила я, о чем сразу же пожалела, заметив осуждающий взгляд Короля Гоблинов.

— В графстве Западный Йоркшир, в нескольких милях отсюда. Как ты уже догадалась, дом этот не привязан к определенному месту. Я унаследовал его несколько веков назад, и в последние годы он оказался весьма полезным.

Я молчала, обдумывая услышанное, а затем ляпнула полнейшую глупость:

— Значит, ты можешь перемещать дом куда захочешь, но не в силах содержать его в чистоте? Здесь ужасно пыльно.

Король Гоблинов недовольно поджал губы.

— Вот значит как ты относишься к чудесам. Почему я должен тратить магию на уборку? Хотя мне следует поблагодарить тебя за замечание. Я обязательно накажу виновных. Может, у тебя есть идеи насчет пыток?

Я покачала головой, избегая смотреть ему в глаза. На мгновение я забыла о том, что Джарет может быть жесток.

Он первым нарушил повисшую тишину:

— А ты? Что заставило тебя принять предложение от заклятого врага? Остальные ты без колебаний отвергла.

— Ты выбрал удачное время. Мне было скучно, а с тобой интересно, несмотря на то, как ты опасен.

Джарет улыбнулся.

— А ты сегодня щедра не только на оскорбления, Сара, — игриво проговорил он, и я поспешила сменить тему.

— Так кто завещал тебе дом? У тебя есть семья?

Джарет посмотрел меня так, словно я задала самый нелепый вопрос на свете.

— Ты можешь представить, что кто-то качает мою колыбель?

— Нет, не могу. Но если у тебя нет семьи, тогда от кого тогда ты унаследовал дом?

Джарет скривился, вспоминая что-то неприятное.

— От одного смертного, одержимого магией. Он призвал меня, попытался пройти Лабиринт и проиграл. А поскольку родни у него не было, его имущество перешло ко мне. Хоть какая-то компенсация за потраченное на паршивца время, тем более мне необходимо было закрепиться в Англии. На протяжении всего шестнадцатого века я не знал отдыха, эта земля оказалась богата на распри и суеверия.

— Наверно сейчас ты не так востребован, раз уделяешь мне столько времени.

— Обстоятельства позволили мне быть более избирательным в работе, — Джарет замолчал и посмотрел мне в глаза. Его внимание и льстило, и тревожило; мрачная атмосфера дома давила: многочисленные окна, которые я видела снаружи, оказались закрыты. Наконец он вновь заговорил, и я вздохнула с облегчением. — Могу я предложить тебе чашку чая?

Я уже собиралась ответить «да», когда услышала, как на втором этаже тихо копошатся гоблины. Подумать только, я уже и забыла, кем был мой очаровательный собеседник!

— Нет, спасибо, — я старательно рассматривала свои коленки. — Но я бы с радостью осмотрела дом.

— Разве тебе не хочется посетить Лабиринт? Ты совершенно ясно дала понять, что здесь тебе не нравится.

Предложение Джарета взволновало, но вернись я в Лабиринт, дверь в мой мир закрылась бы навсегда.

— Спасибо, не стоит. В прошлый раз я увидела достаточно.

— Ты не видела и малой толики. Лабиринт источник настоящих чудес, а здесь и смотреть не на что.

— Это тебе так кажется, — я встала. — Этому особняку сотни лет, наверняка в нем найдется что-нибудь интересное.

Повернувшись к двери, я обнаружила, что Король Гоблинов перегородил выход из гостиной. Я напряглась, внимательно следя за каждым его движением.

— Тогда позволь устроить тебе экскурсию, — повернувшись ко мне спиной, Джарет взмахнул рукой, и двери распахнулись.

Нахмурившись (мне не нравится, когда мне указывают) я зашагала к дверям. Слабое эхо шагов еще раз напомнило о грандиозных размерах гостиной, и я оглянулась. — Может мы начнем отсюда?

— Я не просто так скрываю некоторые части дома. Пойдем, — выйдя в прихожую, Джарет замер. Мгновение спустя мне стало ясно, что он смотрит на входную дверь. Я обрадовалась, увидев кусочек синего неба и ярко-зеленую траву; в сравнении с этими брызгами цвета дом показался еще более темным. Я невольно шагнула вперед, но голос Джарета заставил меня остановиться.

— Это ты положила ветку?

— Да.

— Зачем?

— Я тебе не доверяю.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я могу ее сжечь?

— Конечно. Если уж ты можешь перемещать дом, то ветка для тебя не помеха. Но я знаю, что ты этого не сделаешь.

— Значит, ты все-таки мне доверяешь. Ты сегодня так противоречива, Сара.

— Нет, просто знаю, что ты не станешь пленить меня. Это просто напоминание о том, что я здесь гостья. — Я уверенно подошла к лестнице и положила руку на перила. — Экскурсия начнется отсюда?

Оказалось, что да. Я вела нас вглубь дома, то и дело задавая Джарету вопросы («Кто построил дом?»; «Кучка рабочих под началом пьяницы Сэмюэля Роу»; «Откуда ты это узнал?»; «Спросил у дома»). И по мере того, как мы поднимались по длинной лестнице, свет, льющийся из открытой двери, мерк. Джарет держался рядом, и даже когда он молчал, я знала, что он следует за мной, словно тень. Мы поднялись на второй этаж, и я остановилась у шкафа возле лестницы, пытаясь что-нибудь разглядеть сквозь мутные стекла.

— Можешь зажечь свет?

Едва вопрос слетел с моих губ, как коридор озарился мягким сиянием. Я огляделась, но не нашла ни ламп, ни свечей, впрочем, в этом как раз не было ничего удивительного. Обернувшись к шкафу, я едва успела зажать рот, чтобы заглушить крик. За грязным стеклом скрывались искаженные чучела голов животных: волк с тремя глазами и раздвоенной мордой, которая держалась благодаря грубыми стежкам, собака с рубинами вместо глаз и белый тигр с бледно-голубыми полосами.

— Если ты решил показать эти ужасы, то мне страшно представить, что же находится внизу. — Некоторые трофеи разглядеть не удалось, что меня даже обрадовало.

— Тени в этом доме призваны внушать страх. Предыдущий владелец, считавшийся безумцем, имел в распоряжении достаточно средств, чтобы потакать своим прихотям. Его потуги создать новых существ кажутся мне топорными, сродни попыткам приделать рог нарвала к голове лошади. Будь осторожна, это еще не самое пугающее.

Хоть чучела зверей и не могли причинить вреда, я все же ускорила шаг, проходя мимо. Дом пульсировал магией, и во мне крепла уверенность, что все здесь не то, чем кажется. Пришлось немного подождать, пока успокоится сердце.

— Сара, милая, Лабиринт понравился бы тебе больше, чем это жуткое место.

— Жуткое, но интересное. Напоминает о якобитских трагедиях мести.

— А что ты читала?

— Форда, Уэбстера, Миддлтона.

— Помню первую постановку «Подменыша». К сожалению, название не имело ничего общего с сюжетом.

Поскольку про Миддлтона я наврала, оставалось только молча кивнуть.

— Сара, — позвал Джарет. Я остановилась и вопросительно оглянулась. — Думаю, эта комната тебе понравится.

Король Гоблинов указал на дверь, скрытую плотным занавесом, которую я не заметила: это была обычная, ничем не примечательная дверь, за исключением маленькой и элегантной стеклянной ручки. Она блестела в таинственном свете, озарявшем коридор, и манила к себе. Сил сопротивляться не нашлось.

— Что там?

Джарет ничего не ответил, только загадочно улыбнулся.

Вздохнув, я ухватилась за ручку — та обожгла холодом, а грани больно впились в ладонь — и толкнула дверь.

Комната, в которую мы вошли, не нуждалась в искусственном освещении; три больших окна и высокий золоченый сводчатый потолок делали ее светлой и просторной. После пыльного, спертого воздуха особняка здесь дышалось легко и сладко. Белые стены, изящная мебель ярких карнавальных цветов; большая кровать, застеленная пастельно-розовыми простынями — это была спальня мечты, на которую моя старая комната с хлипким балдахином и дешевыми шторами в цветочек тщилась походить.

Я подошла к окну и совсем не удивилась, когда увидела простиравшийся внизу Лабиринт. Теперь, когда мои мысли не занимала победа, я увидела Лабиринт таким, каким он был на самом деле: красочным, разным и необъятным. Неосознанно я протянула руку к стеклу, желая коснуться живой изгороди или цветка, чтобы знать наверняка, что это не мираж.

— Спальня не является частью особняка, верно? — странно, но голос звучал тихо и спокойно.

— Да, она часть замка.

— Значит, мы в Лабиринте?

— В некотором смысле. Это промежуточное место, оно связано и с твоим миром, и с моим… Оно больше магическое, нежели материальное. Как я уже говорил, это очень удобно.

— Удобно, чтобы похищать младенцев, ты хотел сказать, — попыталась отшутиться я.

Джарет не рассмеялся. Я медленно повернулась. Самым трудным было взглянуть в его глаза.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не вернусь.

— Я не собираюсь заставлять тебя. Ты еще глупое дитя, но в твоих словах есть смысл. Пленницей ты мне не нужна; я хотел бы, чтобы ты осталась по доброй воле.

Я кивнула, смутно понимая, о чем он говорит (иначе не оставила бы без внимания «глупое дитя»).

— Это комната для меня?

— Да. Тебе нравится?

— Она чудесна.

Джарет подошел ближе и, взяв мою руку в свои ладони, начал нежно поглаживать пальцы, пока те не перестали дрожать.

— Ты жаждешь чудес, Сара. Я могу показать тебе столько, что впечатлений хватит на тысячи, нет, на сотни тысяч лет. В моих силах подарить тебе все, что желаешь. А что может предложить жизнь смертного, кроме разочарования, увядания и смерти? Ты вошла сюда охотно, без страха, ты хочешь вернуться. К чему отрицать очевидное?

Я коснулась щеки Джарета, тронутая его словами и тем отчаянием, которое скрывалось за ними.

— Ты, прав, наверное. В моей жизни будет все, о чем ты сказал, но я все же хочу прожить ее. Да, твой мир прекрасен, но не уверена, что он лучше, чем мой: я многого не знаю, мне не с чем сравнивать. Я приду сюда, когда буду готова. Но сейчас я не могу вернуться.

— Почему? — голос Джарета звучал напряженно; он поднес мою ладонь к своему лицу.

— Потому что иначе я захочу остаться.

Прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, я выбежала из комнаты и рванула по темному коридору, не разбирая дороги; когда я уже решила, что заплутала, впереди сверкнула пара рубиновых глаз. Протянув руку, я нащупала деревянные перила и кинулась вниз по лестнице, боясь оглянуться и проверить, не померещились ли мне шаги за спиной. С каждой ступенькой вокруг становилось светлее. Впереди показалась приоткрытая дверь, через щель которой виднелся кусочек неба и зеленого луга. Я миновала холл и попыталась открыть дверь, но несмотря на все усилия, та не поддавалась. Можно было протянуть руку и ощутить свежий ветерок, но не протиснуться наружу.

— Дверь не откроется, Сара.

Я обернулась. Все мое сострадание к Джарету улетучилось. Он стоял у подножия лестницы, спокойный и невозмутимый.

— То есть ты не дашь ей открыться.

Король Гоблинов с задумчивым видом оглядел стропила.

— Сейчас, да.

— Хватит увиливать! — от отчаяния хотелось выть.

— Я могу ее открыть. Если ты поблагодаришь меня.

— Благодарю, Король Гоблинов, — я толкнула дверь, но та не сдвинулась с места.

— Что-то я сомневаюсь в твоей искренности.

— А как я могу быть искренней? Говори, что мне нужно сделать, чтобы ты выпустил меня отсюда.

Джарет взглянул мне в глаза.

— Поцелуй меня. Поцелуй меня, многого мне и не надо. Поцелуй меня, и станешь свободной.

Я догадывалась, что Джарет поставит такое условие, но поцелуй не самое худшее, что он мог попросить. Нужно было действовать первой. Я сократила расстояние между нами, взяла лицо Джарета в ладони и поцеловала. У меня не было большого опыта, да и поцелуй этот нельзя было назвать головокружительным. Однако Джарет позволил поцеловать себя; думаю, он был удивлен. Отстраняясь, я почувствовала, как он нежно погладил меня по волосам.

— Открой дверь, — властно, без всякой мягкости потребовала я. Пожалуй, прозвучало неплохо.

Спину обдал порыв ветра, дверь открылась.

— До свидания, Джарет, — кивнула я, решив, что особе королевских кровей едва ли уместно помахать на прощание.

Джарет отвесил поклон, настолько изящный, что стало понятно, что мой кивок не был таким уж изысканным.

— Приятно, что ты помнишь мое имя, Сара Уилльямс. Можешь идти, но знай, что мы будем скучать по тебе.

Последние слова заставили меня остановиться.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Что и мне, и дому будет тебя не хватать. Он не простоял бы так долго, если бы не обладал характером, понимаешь?

— Да, думаю, что да, — улыбнулась я и вышла наружу.

Было странно вновь чувствовать под ногами траву, поэтому я ступала медленно и осторожно, но когда захотела ускорить шаг, то не смогла. Что-то было не так. Воздух был вязкий и спертый; и хотя перед глазами открывался живописный вид на поля, церквушки и крошечные фермы, я чувствовала, как дом тянет меня обратно. Из его глубин доносился визжащий смех, ноги точно налились свинцом и каждый шаг давался с трудом. Хотелось оглянуться. Хватка дома усилилась. Смех нарастал: казалось, он заполнил собой холмы, поглотив другие звуки.

Внезапно хохот смолк, не достигнув пика, стоило мне ступить на тропинку.

Невидимые путы спали с ног, и все возвратилось на круги своя. Вздохнув полной грудью свежий воздух, я побежала к коттеджу, перепугав пасущихся коров и парочку туристов у подножия склона, которые изучали карту.

Остаток дня я провела за чтением «Подменыша». Тут мое мнение совпало с мнением Джарета.

Сейчас я учусь в колледже. За это время случилось всякое, пусть не волшебное, но зато интересное. Я никогда не забуду, как впервые отключилась на вечеринке, или как попробовала настоящий зеленый чай. Таких ярких моментов, отложившихся в памяти, немного. А вот дом я помню в малейших деталях: пыль, смех, доносившийся с деревянных стропил, свою комнату, наполненную светом и ароматом цветов. Лабиринт, красивый и дикий, реальный и невозможный. А еще я помню поцелуй; не знаю, что чувствую по этому поводу, но благодаря ему я знаю, что мое влияние на Джарета гораздо сильнее, чем его — на меня.

Уверена, что однажды снова увижу дом. И в следующий раз планирую осмотреть еще больше.


End file.
